You and Me Both
by cameron-sarah
Summary: Kenzi reveals to Bo that she is actually Fae, but it only strengthens their relationship.


It took Kenzi only a couple of days to come clean to Bo about who she really is. She got a little caught up in playing the character. She's never pretended to be a human to another Fae, because any other Fae would have been able to tell she wasn't really a human. But Bo didn't even know what she herself was, and she certainly didn't know what Kenzi was. So Kenzi strung it alone, playing the helpless human until it really came time to tell Bo the truth - Kenzi isn't exactly as human as she made out to be...

...

"You're a water nymph?" Bo's jaw drops, and Kenzi gives an awkward apologetic smile. Bo stays like that for a moment before she puts her hand on her hips, appraising Kenzi. "You don't look like a water nymph."

It's Kenzi's turn to look scandalized. "And what exactly is your expertise in nymphs, Miss I-Didn't-Even-Know-I-Was-A-Fae?"

Bo has to give her that. This whole world is new to her, and nothing is what she expects it to be. For all she knew about it, Kenzi could be a dragon and Bo wouldn't know any better. "But aren't nymphs supposed to be, like, young maidens, who dance and sing naked?"

"Aren't Succubi supposed to be frightening demonic demi-women who seduce men and kill them for kicks?" Kenzi shot back, a smug look on her face. "Not all folklore you read in the books is true. Remember that when you're out in our world. And anyways, do I look like it enjoy frolicking naked?"

Bo grins cheekily, and Kenzi huffs. "Hey, I've seen you strolling the apartment in close to nothing."

"Yeah, well, our apartment is different from some stream out in the Forest of Nowhere. Though not by much." She admits, glancing around them.

"You have your own stream?" Bo grins again, eyes lighting up with excitement. And Kenzi just has to sigh, giving up on her argument for the moment.

...

Bo slips out of her kimono, stepping into the shower and humming as the warm water rushes over her. Saying it's been a hard day would be an understatement, since Bo's convinced the under-Fae she just took out was in fact a dragon, despite everyone else saying different.

She's only been in the shower a minute when she hears the soft padding of feet just outside. The curtain peels back, and Kenzi is standing before her completely naked, and Bo thinks of making a joke about nymphs being naked, but she want's go get laid so she keeps her mouth shut. Kenzi steps in, and Bo snakes a hand around her waist, pulling her in close and locking their lips together.

Kenzi moans, hand beginning to explore Bo. But as they kiss, she feels Bo flinch every so often and notices that Bo isn't as handsy as she normally is. Kenzi pulls back, looking questioningly at her Succubus. "Are you okay?"

Bo purses her lips, looking at little defeated. "It really was a dragon, you know."

"Whatever it was," Kenzi doesn't push the point of the Fae's species, because honestly she doesn't care what it was that laid a fist on Bo, she's just pissed that it did. "It hurt you." Kenzi runs he hands gently down Bo's arms. "You need to heal."

Before she can protest, Kenzi's lips are back firmly on hers, kissing her deeply. Kenzi wraps her arms around Bo, turning them so that the water is pouring down her own back. Bo pulls close against Kenzi for her warmth, fingers slowly sneaking between Kenzi's legs. Kenzi gasps in their kiss, stealing the breath from Bo. It's the last thing Kenzi will be stealing from Bo, except maybe her orgasm which Bo happily gives, because Bo starts feeding, the blue chi a ghost of light between them.

The shower is their favourite place to have sex. Not only is shower sex hot within itself, but it's the place Bo can feed freely from Kenzi without having to worry that she is going to take too much. With Kenzi's back to the water, the nymph is drawing her power straight from it, and letting Bo take it right out of her. The flow of energy through her body is exhilarating, and she can honestly say she had never thought of using her power in such a way. But then, she's never thought of have sex with a Succubus before either. So far, both have turned out pretty brilliantly.

She comes quickly, Bo holding her with sturdy arms, stealing one last sliver of energy before breaking the connection, and withdrawing her fingers. Kenzi takes a moment for the water to restore her energy, looking up to see Bo grinning.

Kenzi hesitates in asking why she's grinning quite so wolfishly. "What?"

"One day, we have to have sex in a river." Kenzi only rolls her eyes, but doesn't deny the possibility.


End file.
